The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate information items in folders.
But existing methods for manipulating information items in folders are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, moving multiple email messages to a folder by performing multiple email message selection operations on individual email messages is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, some conventional methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting a user's time and a device's power reserve, which can be a particularly important consideration for battery-operated devices.